Lady Death
Lady Death is a heroine from the comic book series with the same name. History Lady Death originated as the villain that was perceived as a hallucination by the boy Ernest Fairchild. She promised to "love Ernie forever", love he never had, in exchange for his loyalty. That loyalty was to kill everyone on Earth. In the beginning, she had no real purpose or personal story except to be the eye-candy for Evil Ernie's comic book drawn by Craig Caimi in 1998, and she was just seen as the evil sadistic woman who would always give Ernie the incentive to kill. As the story progressed, Lady Death detached herself as the girlfriend of Evil Ernie, and began her own story. With the change, her personality changed dramatically from the sexual villain to a full blown hero. The setting for the original Lady Death comic was medieval Sweden. The woman who would become Lady Death was born a mortal named Hope. Her father was a local nobleman named Matthias who was forcibly conscripting peasants into military service as feudal levies. The exact nature of the war that Matthias was prosecuting is not specified, although evidence from the recent revision of the character by Avatar Press suggests that it may have been one of the Northern Crusades (also known as the Baltic Crusades). Unknown to his innocent daughter, Matthias had a dark secret. Although congratulated by the Church for his work against the pagans, he was despised by the common folk as a cruel tyrant. Matthias was outwardly pious, but secretly dabbled in black magic and demonology. He was actually a descendant of the fallen angels who had led the rebellion against God. By contrast, Hope's mother was a woman so pure and innocent that her bloodline reached Heaven. Hope's mother died when Hope was still in her late teens, and she was left to live with her father. Eventually, Matthias' cruelty triggered a peasant uprising. Matthias narrowly escaped death at the hands of the rebels by summoning a demon, but Hope was captured by the rebels and accused of witchcraft. Faced with the prospect of execution by burning at the stake, Hope uttered an incantation that she had overheard her father use. This incantation summoned a demon who offered her a bargain—he would rescue her from death if she would renounce her humanity and serve the powers of Hell. Hope accepted the bargain and was transported into the infernal realms. Once in Hell, Hope became entangled in a civil war that was raging between Lucifer and an army of renegade devils led by a powerful sorcerer. Hope was devastated when she learned that the ambitious sorcerer challenging Lucifer for the control of Hell was her own father. Gradually corrupted by the nature of her surrounding, Hope was tainted with evil. She allied herself with an exiled craftsman who forged weapons for the infernal armies. While speaking to him, she declared that the innocent woman she had once been was dead and that she would henceforth only be known as Lady Death. In her new persona, Lady Death led an uprising against the Lords of Hell. During the final battle, Lucifer cursed her never to return to Earth while the living walked. Lady Death swore an oath that she would circumvent Lucifer's curse by exterminating all life on Earth. Lady Death finally ended Lucifer's control over her by casting him through Heaven's Gate (a place where evil cannot go), and in doing so became the new ruler of Hell. Many of the beings living in hell believe that the ascension of Lady Death signaled the beginning of the age of judgment - the final battle between good and evil for the fate of the Earth. Gallery Ladydeath.jpg|Lady Death in the animated movie Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Amazons Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teleporters Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Anime Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Evil exterminators Category:Lead Females Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Space Survivers Category:Old Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Brutes Category:Possessors Category:Titular Category:Supernatural Category:Healers Category:Deities Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Speedsters Category:Super Hero Category:Hypnotists Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Cursed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Monarchs Category:On & Off Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Category:Telekinetics Category:Monster Tamers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Mascots Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aristocrats Category:Force of Nature Category:Exorcists Category:Summoners Category:Master Orator Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Death Gods Category:Satan Category:Related to Villain Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Villains turned to the Good Side